


Takoroft

by diav



Category: Tomb Raider (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-12 02:49:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diav/pseuds/diav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This ficbit resulted from a discussion about the octopus doll in Lara and Sam's room on the Endurance.  Full Tumblr post is <a href="http://d1av.tumblr.com/post/49599892874">here</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Takoroft

"Sam?"  
  
"Yes, sweetie?"  Sam looked up from her laptop: she was editing a short video she had taken at the aquarium the other day with Lara.  They had decided to go there to take a break before they set sail on their expedition to find the lost island of Yamatai. It was Lara's idea - something to do with looking up any sea creatures that they might come across their travels.  
  
"Um, here..."  Lara thrusted the doll into Sam's hands.  
  
"Is this..."  
  
"I know we couldn't find any octopus plushies in the aquarium gift shop but I figured you might want something apart from videos and pictures of that goofy octopus..."  
  
"The one that was floating around like it was a little bit drunk?"  
  
Lara simply nodded and stared at her feet.  
  
Sam raised an eyebrow at Lara's strange behaviour. "And you made this for me all because we couldn't find an octopus plushie in the gift shop?"  
  
The young Croft nodded and mumbled, "Well, it seemed like you really wanted one..."  
  
Sam examined the handmade plushie and noted the crude seams that held the tentacles together.  It even had two buttons as eyes and a patch on the top of its head.  Maybe Lara ran out of fabric and just sewed on another piece?  Arts and crafts had never really been something that Lara had excelled at, so Sam was truly flattered that Lara had made this for her.  She simply grinned and hugged the plushie.  "I love it."  
  
"You do?" Lara looked up in surprise; it had taken her three days, with minimal sleep, to put it together, let alone trying to figure out how to sew on the "tentacles" (if you could call them that) together without it falling apart.  
  
"I do."  Sam placed the plushie on her desk and gave Lara a hug.  "Tako-san will be coming with us on our expedition!  I'm totally putting him in _our_ room.  He can bunk with us."

**Author's Note:**

> Oh jeebus, I typed this up in five minutes and didn't really do any editing but S.S. ENDURANCE HEADCANONS ARE THE BEST. And so much for me and staying away from writing drabbles for this ship...


End file.
